


Luminescent

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top John, Topping from the Bottom, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: A slow night for Sherlock and John





	

Darkness seeped through their room in 221B, the soft creaking of their bed, soft gasps, and sharp inhales. There was only one lamp illuminating their bodies, casting a soft glow over their skin. Sherlock was seated over John, legs bracketed over John’s strong thighs, his back pressed to John’s front as John buried himself within Sherlock, drawing out sounds that possessively gratified John in ways that terrified him. He knew that no one–ever–would get to see Sherlock this way. Only him. He was the only one who knew Sherlock’s body inside and out. It spurred him on, made him push deeper into Sherlock until Sherlock was a panting, sweating mess. His damp curls covered his forehead, his pale cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were cloudy and unfocused.  
Sherlock couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t John: John’s hand lightly grasping his neck, John’s cock filling him to the brim, brushing his prostate with every thrust. It was all too much. He couldn’t estimate how long they’d been going at it, but all Sherlock could remember was telling John: Take me to bed. Make love to me, slowly, make my brain come to a halt, and John was going above and beyond on his end. Sherlock began to feel that familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach as John reached his free hand around to take Sherlock into his hand. Sherlock’s body shook at the unexpectancy of John’s touch and, as a result of his sensitivity, he immediately spilled out over John’s hand, his orgasm rocketing through his body, shutting his brain down.  
John could feel Sherlock’s hole fluttering around him, his body trembling against his own. Then, John couldn’t stop it; his balls tightened and his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, coiling until it broke, and then he was coming inside of Sherlock, filling him until his release was dripping between their thighs.  
Sherlock’s curls brushed John’s shoulder as he leaned back, his eyes cloudy, those pouted, cupid bow lips releasing soft pants. John kissed his neck, his jaw, until Sherlock finally found the will to turn his head and meet John’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first ever Johnlock fic, so if you guys could give me feedback–whether you loved it or hated it–would be much appreciated! x


End file.
